Kono High Hero: Chapter 12 5
by dasher1
Summary: This is an extra chapter for the story “Kono High Hero.” It is a mature-rated chapter for this teenage-rated story. I suggest reading the whole story before reading this chapter, but it is not necessary. It takes place between chapters 12 & 13. NaruKono


_This is an extra chapter for the story "Kono High Hero." It is a mature-rated chapter for this teenage-rated story. I suggest reading the whole story before reading this chapter, but it is not necessary. It takes place between chapters 12 and 13. This story contains male-on-male sex. The pairing for the story is Naruto and Konohamaru. If you don't want to read, please do not read. Please enjoy otherwise. And remember to always use protection in real life._

_

* * *

  
_

_Chapter 12.5: Making up, Making Love_

Naruto pushed open the door to his room as his lips were already pressed against Konohamaru's soft pair. Their tongues lightly tracing across one another as the door shut behind them.

Each other's hands were already grasping at the heavy fabric of the other's jacket, pulling them off as Naruto started to undo a long scarf from around the boy's neck. He felt fingers tracing down his chest and stomach toward his waistband; he shivered a little bit as the tingle. He didn't break this kiss until he felt those fingers wrap around the bottom of his shirt and were trying to pull it off over his head.

He was a bit surprised at how fast Konohamaru had started to yank off his clothes. He'd always been the one to start things going in this direction, but this time Konohamaru seemed to be leading the way, which sent of bit of warm feeling over Naruto as it showed that he'd be missed as much as by Konohamaru as he'd missed him.

Naruto grabbed hold of Konohamaru's green Kono High shirt and peeled it off, disposing of it with an aimless toss across the room. As Naruto's hands were pulled up though, Konohamaru's were going down as they plunged into Naruto's pants. Naruto let out a throaty moan as he felt fingers grasp around the base of his shaft. He looked down a bit to see Konohamaru smiling softly at him as the hand slowly started to move along the blonde's length.

Another soft moan came from Naruto as he leaned down and pressed his lips against the other boy's, and he put a hand against the boy's lower back and pressed their naked chests together. Naruto's tongue lightly pressed against Konohamaru's lips, licking lightly at them until he was able to slip inside and lightly tickled as the other's tongue.

Konohamaru's hand let go of Naruto for a moment as he pulled his hand from Naruto's pants and traced his fingers up over his toned abs. He felt the blonde's muscles tense a little at the teasing feeling. He opened his mouth a bit as Naruto's tongue continued to probe deeper in his mouth. The feeling of Naruto's free hand could be felt at his belt undoing it quickly, and after a quick unzipping sound and a snap; his pants were quickly at his feet. Konohamaru's own hands quickly found their way to Naruto's waistband as well and pushed them down. Each one stepping out of his pants; Naruto leaning forward and pressing Konohamaru against the bedroom door.

The brunette closed his eyes as he clutched Naruto close as he felt himself pressed against the door; Naruto's lips nibbling and licking along his neck. He traced his fingers along Naruto's body as he felt the nibbling continue over his neck. But, he slowly let himself slide down the door until he came to his knees between Naruto's legs.

He grasped the waistband of Naruto's boxers and pulled them down slowly. Naruto's seven-inch cock sprang free in front of his face, staring back at him. He didn't wait to slips his mouth around the tip, engulfing it in his warm mouth as his tongue slid around the tip. An approving gasp of pleasure came from Naruto, causing Konohamaru to let it slide further into his mouth. He started to move his head forward and backwards over the thick cock and took more and more into him. It soon was pushing deep into his throat as he soon took it all. He held it all in him for a moment as his nose was buried in blond pubes. Naruto's fingers lightly traced through the brunette locks as he felt the warm mouth start to move over him again and again, placing his other hand against the door as he tried to stay steady. He could feel the warm pleasure coming up from his waist as the boy eagerly sucked his manhood.

Naruto could have let this go on until he'd finished, but he didn't want to end here. He leaned away and pulled himself from Konohamaru. He reached down and lightly hooked his hands under the boy's arms and pulled him to his feet. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment as Naruto's hands slid down further and clenched the elastic band of Konohamaru's underwear. Soon the boy's four-and-a-half inch member was standing beside the blonde's member. Fingers wrapped around both members and stroked them both lightly as Naruto's hands held one in each hand.

Konohamaru started to lightly moan as he leaned against his boyfriend's chest, wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck as he was stroked. Naruto slowly started to maneuver them closer to the bed until he bumped against it. He let go of each of them and slowly let Konohamaru lay back against the mattress. He leaned over the boy, a hand on each side of his chest, as he looked down with a smile. "I missed you," he said softly. A smile in response, the brunette said, "Missed you too, and I love you." Naruto returned the love and soon the two were again locked against each other's lips as their hands traced over each other.

As they broke their kiss to catch a breath, Konohamaru rolled onto his stomach and moved up to his hands and knees on the bed. A smirk curled Naruto's lips as he reached into his bedside table and dug through the disheveled mess inside the drawer before finding the bottle of lube hidden at the back.

He pulled it out and popped the cap open. Pouring the cool liquid over his fingers, he used a hand to lightly rub the boy's upturned rump. As his hand slid over the smooth flesh, he used his coated finger to generously spread the cool liquid around his entrance. Slowly, Naruto started to push his finger into his warm insides. Wiggling his finger around a little bit, the boy's insides were becoming slick. Konohamaru tried to relax and let the probing finger start to loosen him up. A bit more lube added, and another finger added. The fingers moved back and forth causing Konohamaru to moan lightly as his fingers clutched the sheets under him. After he seemed ready, Naruto sat up and poured a coat of lube over his shaft before moving up behind the boy. He lightly held Konohamaru's hips as he slowly started to press against the hole. He shifted forward until he felt the head slip inside. Each let out a soft moan as the sensation. Naruto tried to stay still and let Konohamaru slowly start to press back against him. After a few moments, the brunette felt the blonde's balls resting against his own. Each let out another moan as Naruto was firmly placed inside his boyfriend.

Getting a small nod, Naruto started to pull out slowly, then press back inside. Pushing and pulling slowly at first and with each pass he would go a little faster. He soon wrapped his arm around the boy's body and held him close as he kissed the boy's neck. Konohamaru turned his head and their lips were pressed against each other as Naruto shoved inside him. Reaching around, Naruto had grasped Konohamaru's member and was stroking it for him. Naruto's precum was slicking the brunette's insides as he shoved in harder. Panting into each other's mouth, Naruto had been firmly shoved against his prostate. Konohamaru gasped and shoved back against the thrusts as he felt a pleasurable tingle coursing through him.

"Naru-to," he moaned. "I'm gonna cum…"

Naruto stroked faster as he felt the member in his hand start to throb and soon was shooting the boy's cum under him. Naruto was near his limit too and gave several more deep thrusts into Konohamaru's tight hole before he moaned deeply and started to unload his seed deep inside the boy. Panting heavily, both boys let themselves collapse down to the mattress, Naruto on Konohamaru's back for a moment. He kissed the boy's cheek as he was resting there, just holding onto him.

After several moments, he slowly pulled himself out and rolled over beside the brunette. They gave each other a tired smile as they looked into each other's eyes. Each held each other in their arms as they soon let themselves drift off to sleep.

_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little bit of sexual energy between the two boys. I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. The story is coming to an end shortly though, so I hope you will come back to the main story, "Kono High Hero," to catch the conclusion._


End file.
